corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshie Shinozaki
is the mother of Sachiko Shinozaki. Design Yoshie is an adult woman of below average height and weight. She has black hair tied in a bun and black eyes. She wears a white shirt, a black skirt and white shoes. As a spirit, her skin is gray and her clothes are ragged. Her neck is also snapped. Personality Whilst she was alive, Yoshie was a kind, caring school nurse who she loved to be around children, especially her own child Sachiko Shinozaki who she called her own "pride and joy" and seemed to be on good terms with Takamine Yanagihori before her death. After her death by the hands of the Principal she had a desire for revenge and placed a curse on the Yanagihori family, she also gradually became jealous of the nurse that replaced her, as well as the living in general. After several years, she became lonely and whilst under the influence of the darkening, wished for company. Her daughter Sachiko fuffiled her wishes and killed numerous children, sending their spirits to Heavenly Host to keep her company. Story Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) ''CHAPTER 1'' Yoshie appears in the Infirmary as the black mist and tries to kill Naomi Nakashima while the latter tries to find the way out of the Infirmary. CHAPTER 5 Satoshi walks into the infirmary alone as Naomi and Yuka couldn't go with him and he encounters Yoshie. They both talk for a minute then she attacks him. Satoshi grabs her diary and runs away. Then the group read the diary and learns about the past when she worked in the Heavenly Host Elementary School. When the principal, after his attempt to rape her, killed her by pushing her body down the stairs. Now, her spirit wanders the infirmary. She has a diary where she continues to write what happens in school even after her death. ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered (Manga) Yoshie plays a bigger role in the manga. ''Volume 2 Yoshie again appears as black mist and tries to kill Naomi. ''Volume 9'' As Satoshi picks up Sachiko's tongue from Takamine he sees a flashback of Yoshie's death. Later Satoshi and Ayumi both walk into the Infirmary in hopes to get help from Yoshie. However, Yoshie attacks them, but is stopped when Ayumi helps Satoshi purify her. After she is purified she then tells the two about the day she died. After she told them she disappears. ''Volume 10'' Yoshie appears in the basement and tries to calm Sachiko down. After she manages to do that, she tells the group to finish purifing her. After Sachiko turns back to normal she thanks the group and leaves Heavenly Host with her daughter. ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #3; 『Encounter』'' Yoshie appears in Yui's dream of her school years. As Yui was about to leave the classroom, lights turned off and she heard Yoshie walking, Yoshie then tries to kill Yui, but the old ladies spirit stops her. ''Prologue; 『BloodDrive』'' Yoshie appears in the pictures in her house. If you walk into one room you can hear her screaming that the curse succeded, meaning that she lost her husband. Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Trivia *In Book of Shadows, if the small shrine above the safe within the Shinozaki estate is examined, Ayumi will point out that the proxy Sachiko Ever After charm was found here according to Naho's notes. It adds an even more disturbing factor that Yoshie herself was researching the same curse long before Naho even came into the picture, leading to some speculation that it was probably Yoshie herself that laid the grounds for it while Naho worked to test it according to Ayumi's own theory. *It seems Yoshie herself might have more roles than just the kind nurse as evidenced by Ayumi's discovery of where the original proxy charm came from (and also the responses of the citizens of Kishi). Sinister or not, the question may be addressed in Blood Drive. *Her home was a house hold clinic, however some spirits of various patients can be found there. Gallery Corpse Party (BloodCovered) Corpse Party (BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear) yoshiechart.png|Yoshie's character emotion chart Yoshie'sSprites.png|Yoshie's sprites Corpse-4.jpg|Yoshie in CHAPTER 1 Dark Smile.png|Yoshie in Wrong END 2 ★3 Immagine1.png|Yoshie's death Yoshie and Sachiko.png|an Unused CG of Yoshie and Sachiko ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Sachiko, Seiji and Yoshie.jpeg|A picture found in the house Sachiko, Seiji and Yoshie, without scribbles.jpg|edited version of the last picture Yoshie-sprit-dream.jpg|Yoshie as she appears in Yui's dream Appearances Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Non-playable characters